Feeling Good
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Ninguém ali parecia perceber como ele realmente estava se sentindo. E a resposta só podia ser uma: Ele estava se sentindo bem... pequeno Drabble entre Raito e L. POV's alternados


**Feeling Good**

**by Pisces Amanda-chan**

Yeah, Death Note não é meu ou L jamais teria morrido.... Ele estaria muito bem vivo e agarradinho ao Raito sim? uu/

ah, aviso: fic tem uma leve/mínima/insignificante insinuação de _yaoi_, que _só nota quem quer_, okay?

*tira a poeira do login* mais notas no fim õ/

* * *

– **x –**

_**Birds flying high you know how I feel**_

_**Sun in the sky you know how I feel**_

_**Reeds drifting on by you know how I feel...**_

– **x –**

A comunicação com Watari tinha sido interrompida.

Enquanto todos os olhares se dirigiram à tela,

Ele foi o primeiro a perceber o que viria

– **x –**

_**Fish in the sea you know how I feel**_

_**River running free you know how I feel**_

_**Blossom in the trees you know how I feel**_

– **x –**

Um barulho: metal sobre o chão.

A colher de Ryuuzaki caía no chão.

Os olhos arregalados já traduziam o que viria

Sentia os efeitos do que se seguiria:

Sua morte.

– **x –**

_**Dragonflies all out in the sun**_

_**You know what I mean, don't you know**_

_**Butterflies are all having fun**_

_**You know what I mean**_

– **x –**

Tinha vencido

Somente ele

Sim, ele, _Ele_.

Aquele que fechava seus olhos ali,

Naquele mínimo instante,

Sabia.

L sabia.

Ao olhar em seus olhos, ele sabia.

– **x –**

_**Sleep in peace**_

_**When the day is done**_

_**And this old world is new world**_

_**And a bold world for me**_

– **x –**

No último momento ele conseguia ver

Suas suspeitas nunca estiveram erradas.

Raito era mesmo Kira.

E ele tinha sido tão tolo por se deixar levar

Por não perceber antes,

Por ter deixado os sentimentos

Aqueles que ele nunca teve antes

Influenciarem suas decisões.

– **x –**

_**Stars when you shine you know how I feel**_

_**Scent of the pine you know how I feel**_

_**Yeah freedom is my life**_

_**And you know how I feel**_

– **x –**

Ele tinha vencido

Watari acabara de morrer.

L estava morrendo.

Remu morreria por interferir por Misa.

Ele, Kira, vencia aquele jogo.

Superação, vitória.

Fora divertido enquanto durou.

Um sorriso se formava

Sem que ninguém pudesse ver

Não havia arrependimentos,

Não havia culpa.

Ele era o vencedor e agora seria um Deus.

O Deus do Novo Mundo que ele criaria

– **x –**

_**I'ts a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day **_

_**It's a new life... For me**_

– **x –**

Agora era tarde para que ele fizesse algo

Tarde demais para virar o jogo.

Tarde demais para que ele pudesse vencer

Seu tempo simplesmente se acabara

E o vazio era o que lhe esperava.

Não seria o céu nem o inferno,

Somente o vazio,

Lugar onde todas as vítimas do caderno vagariam

Sem nunca obter o real descanso.

Mas talvez não fosse tarde para os outros

Foi por este fio de esperança

Por esse mísero fio

Que um último sorriso veio em seus lábios

Ainda havia Near e Mello.

O jogo não tinha acabado para todos

Apenas para ele próprio...

E ele se sentia bem.

– **x –**

_**And I'm feeling good**_

_**Ooooh**_

_**(Feeling good)**_

– **x –**

Um sorriso.

Estava feliz em comprovar que estava certo?

Sentia-se bem em saber que não deduzira errado,

Detetive L?

Qual seria o significado do sorriso?

Mas não importava.

Não importara antes e nem mesmo aquilo

Seria capaz de tirar seu sentimento de vitória

– **x –**

_**I'ts a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day **_

_**It's a new life... For me**_

– **x –**

O papel do desespero

Desempenhado com maestria

Lágrimas falsas, dor falsa.

Ninguém ali parecia perceber

Como ele realmente estava se sentindo.

E a resposta só podia ser uma:

Ele estava se sentindo bem.

– **x –**

_**And I'm feelin**__**g… Good**_

– **x –**

**

* * *

**

Off: é me matem. Depois de séculos reapareci, mas não postando o que devia e sim isso aí que vcs leram, essa coisinha pequena e estranha que saiu da minha cabeça enquanto eu estava ouvindo a música. .-.

Aliás, a música aí com os trechos alguns meio fora de ordem é Feeling Good do Muse. õ/

Não tenho idéia de como ficou porque eu nunca escrevi nem uma linha de Death Note antes e nem nunca tentei escrever algo assim, com poucas palavras como um drabble x.x

pra quem se interessar, a tradução da música é essa aqui õ/

**_Sentindo Bem_**

_Pássaros voando alto, vocês sabem como eu me sinto_

_Sol no céu, você sabe como eu me sinto_

_Bambus balançando sozinhos, vocês sabem como eu me sinto_

_É um novo amanhecer é um novo dia e é uma nova vida para mim_

_E eu estou me sentindo bem_

_Peixe no mar, você sabe como eu me sinto_

_Rio correndo solto, você sabe como eu me sinto_

_Flores nas árvores, vocês sabem como eu me sinto_

_É um novo amanhecer é um novo dia e é uma nova vida para mim_

_E eu estou me sentindo bem_

_Libélulas todas soltas no sol_

_Vocês sabem o que quero dizer, você não sabem?_

_Borboletas todas se divertindo_

_Vocês sabem o que quero dizer_

_Dormir em paz_

_Quando o dia está terminado_

_E esse velho mundo é um novo mundo e um mundo ousado para mim_

_As estrelas quando brilham, vocês sabem como eu me sinto_

_O aroma do pinheiro, você sabe como eu me sinto_

_Yeah liberdade é minha vida_

_E você sabe como eu me sinto_

_É um novo amanhecer é um novo dia e é uma nova vida para mim_

_E eu estou me sentindo bem_

_Ooooh_

_(me sentindo bem)_

Então... Reviews? '-'


End file.
